Wraak
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Temeraire denkt terug aan Levitas en... Rankin...


Temeraire en de karakters van Temeraire behoren tot Naomi Novik. Dit verhaal is voor fun en niet voor verkoop.

Gesitueerd tussen De Jaden Troon en De Buskruit Oorlog

Have fun!

-----------------

Met Volatius "Volly" slapend op de warme stenen van de binnenplaats bleef er voor Temeraire niets anders over dan oude herinneringen ophalen. Het was één jaar sinds Levitas, de kleine bruine draak, stierf.

Temeraire vond Levitas aardig, een kleine nerveuze Winchester die tot het einde aan toe zijn "meester" liefhad. Rankin, als hij hem ooit in zijn klauwen kreeg! Wetende dat Laurence zulke taal niet op prijs stelde, hield hij dit voor zich, maar hij was blij dat de pasgeboren babydraak aan Hollin was gegeven en niet aan Rankin. Hollin was tot voor kort de chef van Temeraire's grondploeg voor hij kapitein werd van een Winchester genaamd Elsie. Het was vreemd om wederom een kleine Winchester vlakbij te hebben. Hoewel de draak niet groter was dan een werkpaard bracht ze zowel droevige als vrolijke herinneringen met zich mee.

Herinneringen aan een draak die sjirpte als een vogel wanneer deze zich waste in het water van het meer, zoals Temeraire hem leerde. Eerst was de kleine draak bang; een angst die Temeraire onbekend was gezien hij op een boot ter wereld kwam. Maar toen hij eenmaal in het water dook en ontdekte dat hij kon drijven sjirpte hij vrolijk en waste alle vuiligheid en viezigheid van zijn prachtige bruine huid. Het was dankzij Temeraire en Laurence dat de kleine draak betere tijden kende. 

Maar Rankin kwam hierachter en Temeraire en Laurence kregen de orders om Levitas alleen te laten, zijn aanwezigheid te negeren. Als het aan Temeraire lag had hij Rankin per direct vermoord maat hij wist dat Levitas Rankin tegen hem zou verdedigen. Het duurde slechts weken voor Levitas stierf, na een veldslag tegen de Fransen.

Temeraire wist het nog, want dit was de dag dat hij stierf…

'Temrer?' Volly duwde zachtjes zijn neus in Temeraire's zijde, 'Wat is er Temrer?' De ietwat simpele Volly kon Temeraire's naam niet volledig uitspreken zodat het Temrer werd, een soort van bijnaam voor de grote zwarte draak. 

Al snel had Volley zijn volledige aandacht en Temeraire keerde zich tot Volly, 'Niets… ik dacht aan Levitas…'

Volly liet een getergde kreet ontsnappen, 'over Levitas gesproken… kijk eens wie daar komt?'

Volly had al gezien wat Temeraire nog niet wist, 'Rankin!' hij spreidde zijn enorme vleugels en Temeraire steeg op zonder permissie. De binnenplaats was op de draken na verlaten, die dineerden in de kantine, zodat 

Temeraire kon doen wat hij wilde, 'Snel! Leidt de bewaking af!'

Volly keek rond om te zien wat hij kon doen en stapte per ongeluk op Maximus snoet, 'AUW! Wat voor den drommels…' de grote gouden draak kwam overeind en gooide de kleinere lichtere Volly van zijn gezicht, 'Jij kleine…'

'AAAAH!' Volly rende weg; Maximus was bijziend en Volly had beter kunnen blijven daar waar hij was, aan Max' voeten. Nu hij op een afstandje was kon Maximus hem zien en aanvallen, waarbij hij over Lily's vleugels struikelde. 

'Kijk eens uit, wil je,' snauwde ze en beet in zijn linker achter poot, 'van mijn vleugel af!'

Minuten later was de binnenplaats een grote chaos met draken die over elkaar struikelden en tuimelden. Al snel kwamen de kapiteins en de grondploegen om de draken tot de orde te roepen en Laurence merkte op dat 

Temeraire er niet was. Iedereen keek hm aan, want zijn draak miste…

'Temeraire?' Geheel onschuldig landde de grote zwarte draak vlakbij Laurence en knuffelde hem, 'waar was je?'

'Wie, ik? Ik was gewoon vliegen.' Hij probeerde zich eruit te kletsen, overduidelijk, 'is er iets?'

'Je hebt gevlogen, en je bent geland. Dus vertel me Temeraire, wat gebeurde er voor je wegvloog?'

'Hoe moet ik dat weten. Ik was er niet.'

Helemaal waar, zoals Maximus bevestigde, 'Wat weet jij ervan! Je bent bijziend!' Berkley sloeg de draak grijnzend tegen zijn flank, 'grote maffe vette oude draak.'

'Ik ben niet oud!' protesteerde de gouden draak; zijn vreselijk groot ego iets gekrenkt.

'Dus, Temeraire…' vervolgde Laurence, 'waarom is jou snuit met bloed bedekt?'

'eh… eh…' hij haatte liegen zo erg dat hij voor de rest van zijn leven in zelfverachting zou leven, maar nu wilde hij dat hij kon liegen. 

'is dat een deel van Rankin's jack?' Celeritas nam voorzichtig een stukje stof van Temeraire's grote hoektand. 

'eh…' Celeritas gebaarde hen te volgen, 'volg me.'

'Weet je wat de straf is voor het eten van mensen, niet waar?' Celeritas richtte zich tot Temeraire toen ze buiten gehoor van de anderen waren. De enorme malachiet draak hield het stukje stof alsof het een smerig iets was. 

'Ja, Celeritas.' Herhaalde Temeraire, 'de straf is gezonden worden naar de fokkerij of dood.'

Celeritas zuchtte en Laurence was stomverbaasd, 'Nee!'

Temeraire liet zijn hoofd hangen, 'het spijt me…'

Laurence was geschokt, 'Je at een mens! Ook al was het Rankin!'

Temeraire probeerde zijn hoofd te verbergen achter zijn grote klauwen, tot Laurence' afschuw. Wat was er mis met deze draak?

Een kleine Winchester landde vlak bij Celeritas, 'meneer… ik moet u over iets informeren…' fluisterde hij terwijl Laurence het niet kon horen en Temeraire het niet wilde horen. Toen de kleine Winchester terugstapte was Celeritas afschuw omgeslagen in plezier; er was iets heel erg vreemd aan deze situatie. 

Hij richtte zich tot Celeritas, 'het ziet er naar uit dat je Rankin hebt gezien.. Temeraire… en dat je naar hem vloog. Het ziet er naar uit dat je hem hebt opgejaagd en zijn paard hebt verorberd, hem tegen de grond gedrukt met je klauwen. Zoals Rankin het zei, zei je, en dit is wat ik hoorde: 'de volgende keer dat je een draak pijn doet zoals je Levitas pijn deed, dood ik je zoals ik dit paard doodde…'

Nu voelde Temeraire zich alsof hij door de grond kon zakken en in China uitkomen, 'ja… Celeritas.' Het was een klein antwoord van zo'n grote draak. 

'En daarna heb je je mond schoongemaakt zoals draken dat altijd doen?'

Temeraire kon niet meer antwoorden en knikte maar. 

'nou… dat verklaart het stuk stof aan je hoektand…' grijnsde Laurence, 'is dat waar Temeraire?'

Hij knikte, 'Ja…' hij voelde zich erg klein voor vrijwel het grootste dier in het vliegenierskorps.

Celeritas grinnikte, 'oké… nu wil ik het van jou horen…'

Dus Temeraire vertelde het hem, precies zoals de kleine Winchester het aan Celeritas had verteld en zoals Celeritas het hen had uitgelegd. 

'Nou… is hij niet genoeg gestraft?' Laurence grinnikte, hij moest moeite doen om zijn gezicht in de plooi te houden. Als dit hem was overkomen had hij voor zijn eer gevochten om zijn naam te zuiveren maar nu kon het hem niets schelen. In deze situatie was het maar Rankin en het deed hem niets…

'Nog een keer!' Maximus sprong vrolijk op en neer waar hij stond, 'Nog een keer!' de gouden draak hield wel van een goed verhaal. Geagiteerd trok Lilly haar vleugels weg van zijn grote poten en probeerde te slapen. Wat erg moeilijk was als Maximus op de binnenplaats op en neer sprong. 

Volly, hersteld van de angst en spanning van een achtervolging door Maximus, grijnsde zijn tanden bloot. 'Vertel het Temrer.'

Rankin zat vlakbij, en moest luisteren naar het verhaal van de draak als straf voor het verwaarlozen van Levitas, levend en wel en alles vervloekend van draken tot Laurence en Temeraire…

---

(wijst naar review button) 


End file.
